Every Little Thing Max Does Is Magic
by Whammy51
Summary: Max Bandicoot joins the high school talent show as a magician until magic tricks go out of control by a certain magic wand.
1. Max begins his magic

THE ADVENTURES OF CRASH AND COCO BANDICOOT  
  
EVERY LITTLE THING MAX DOES IS MAGIC  
  
AT HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Teacher: Before you go people, the talent show is one week from tomorrow. This will promote our high school as the best school ever. Does anybody want to participate at our show?  
  
Kid 1: I'll be singing.  
  
Teacher: Ok, we have one. Anyone else?  
  
Kid 2: My friends and I want to do dancing part.  
  
Teacher: Ok, anybody else?  
  
Max: (wearing a white shirt with a blue un-buttoned shirt over it. He has blue jeans shorts and white sneakers) I'll be the magician.  
  
(All Gasp and look at Max)  
  
Max: What? You never saw a magician in a talent show? It happened many times.  
  
Kid 3: But this talent show is singing and dancing. Magic has never been done in this high school before.  
  
Max: So what, I'll the first magician to do so.  
  
OUTSIDE HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Max: Oh no! Why did I say that? Why did I decide to become a magician?  
  
Coco: (she's wearing a white T-shirt, yellow shorts and white w/black design sneakers) I like your idea Max. Doing magic is good instead of singing or dancing. You can be good just like the other magicians. Like you said earlier, you can be the first magician ever in this high school.  
  
Max: Hmm, you have a point. Maybe I can.  
  
Coco: Look at the other magicians like David Pennyfield (instead of David Copperfield), Seinfeld and Lloyd (instead of Siegfried and Roy), and Lance Barton (instead of Lance Burton). They gave a shot of being magicians and it paid off big time. They made it big by becoming famous performers. You can do it.  
  
Max: I guess you're right sweetheart. I can take a shot at it. I do have a few tricks at home. Do you want to become my assistant?  
  
Coco: Of course I will (kisses Max on the cheek) I'll see you later.  
  
Max finger-waves at Coco.  
  
Max: Yeah!!!!  
  
FEW DAYS LATER AT CRASH'S HOUSE  
  
Crash: (clears throat) (he's wearing his typical outfit) Lady and Gentleman (only Crash, Crunch and Tawna were there) Tonight is the moment you were waiting for. Here he is, the master of all magicians, the king of tricks, here's the Amazing Maximilian.  
  
(Clapping as the curtains open)  
  
Max: (has a top hat and a red cape) Hiya folks! The first trick I'll do is to pull a rabbit out of my hat. (He puts his hand in the hat) Hey, where's the rabbit?  
  
Coco: Oh, I forgot to tell you, the bunny got away.  
  
Max: Oh no! I'll do my next trick. Miss Coco, hand me my magic turban and a pitcher of water.  
  
Coco hands Max the water pitcher and the turban. Max pours the water into the turban.  
  
Max: Now when I put this turban on my head, the water will disappear. (puts turban on his head and water spills on his head) D'OH! Ok, now we'll move on to the next trick. I have nothing up my sleeve (spreads his arms and tricks fall off his sleeves) Oh man!  
  
Crunch: Come on. What kind of magician are you? I'm outta here.  
  
Tawna: Me too! (both Crunch and Tawna leave the house)  
  
Max: I can't do it. (slams the turban on the floor and then he sits and looks down looking depressed) I'm the worst magician ever.  
  
Coco: (sits with Max) Why do you say that?  
  
Max: I practiced last night and I still can't be a good magician. (sadness in his face)  
  
Coco: (caresses Max's back) That's okay sweetheart. We can both go to a magic shop and we can buy magic for the talent show.  
  
Max: Yeah! That's a great idea. Coco, you're a genius! (hugs Coco tightly)  
  
Coco: Thank you Maxie!  
  
Crash: I like the sound of that. I know where you can a great magic shop. There is a place called Pennyfield's magic shop. David Pennyfield's brother owns it and he's a professional magician. Maybe you and Coco can go there. You'll have a big chance to become a successful magician. Trust Me pal.  
  
Max: You're right. Let's go Coco.  
  
They go to Pennyfield's magic shop and enters. The place is empty and looks closed.  
  
Max: Hello?? Hello?? Anybody there.  
  
Coco: Hello??  
  
Jim Pennyfield: (David Pennyfield's brother) Just a sec. (approaches behind the table) Yes?  
  
Max: I came here to buy some good magic tricks.  
  
Coco: Yeah, it's for our high school talent show.  
  
Max: Do you have any suggestions for good tricks.  
  
Jim: Sure, how about these cards.  
  
Max: I mean for stage shows.  
  
Jim: Ahh, so is this one. This is the 6-card repeat. I have 6 cards here as I will show you, I will place 3 cards on this table and I still have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 cards.  
  
Coco: Wow! Amazing!  
  
Max: Awesome!  
  
Jim: But you throw 3 cards to the audience. You do this 5 more times and you add a little storyline to that.  
  
Max: Got any other tricks. How about that one over there?  
  
Jim: Sure, the levitating sack of money. (it's attached to a string) Now I will float this bag in the air. First I need my wand. (the wand is enchanted) Watch (waves the magic wand)  
  
Wand: HEE HEE!!!  
  
(The magic bag goes too high up)  
  
Jim: What the..  
  
Max and Coco: OOOOOOOOH!!!  
  
Max: Cool!  
  
Coco: Double Cool!  
  
(Now the entire magic shop does tricks by itself)  
  
Coco: Wow! That is so cool. The entire shop is magical.  
  
Jim: No! This can't happen. I'm the worst magician ever.  
  
Wand: No don't say that!  
  
Jim tries to break the wand and magic stops.  
  
Wand: No don't break me!  
  
Jim puts the wand back in the shelf.  
  
Max: I love it!  
  
Jim: I know, take these tricks (hands them magic tricks) there on me.  
  
Max: (imitating Joey Lawrence) WHOA, I love this guy.  
  
Coco laughing  
  
Max: Let's go!  
  
The magic wand glides to Max's pocket.  
  
AT MAX'S HOUSE  
  
Max: I'll call you later. (kisses Coco)  
  
Coco: Bye!  
  
Max goes to his room upstairs. The wand comes out of his pocket.  
  
Wand: Hello Max!  
  
Max: Huh! (looks scared) You can talk!?!?! How do you know my name? Wait a minute, aren't you from the magic shop I went a few minutes ago.  
  
Wand: Very good, you got good memory. I heard that you want to be in a talent show?  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Wand: Well, I will help you become a successful magician.  
  
Max: But, you're a magic wand.  
  
Wand: Not just a magic wand, I'm enchanted. Hold out you hand!  
  
(POOF)  
  
Max: (has flowers appear) Cool!  
  
Wand: Now, can I be your assistant?  
  
(hears knocking on the door)  
  
Max: Hide!  
  
(Max's father David Bandicoot comes in Max's room)  
  
Max: Hi dad!  
  
David: So, how was it!  
  
Max: Brutal, but me and Coco went to a local magic shop and I bought some good tricks for Saturday's talent show.  
  
David: Look, it's tough to do tricks for the first time. Look at your grandfather, he become a successful magician when he was just about your age.  
  
Max: Grandpa was a magician, nobody told me that.  
  
David: Well, now you know! Someday, you can become one, just like grandpa.  
  
Max: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
David: Well, goodnight son! (leaves room)  
  
Wand: So, I can help you. Let me be your assistant?  
  
Max: Uhh, I can't. I asked Coco to be my assistant, sorry. Good night.  
  
Wand: Ok then.  
  
(light goes off and Max sleeps in his bed)  
  
Wand: (low voice) Oh, so you want some woman to be your assistant. Well, we'll see about that when I'll make you be my assistant forever.  
  
END OF SEGMENT 1  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	2. Max becomes a successful magician

SEGMENT 2  
  
(AT MAX'S ROOM)  
  
Max is getting ready for his 2nd attempt of becoming a magician.  
  
Max: I hope this one works.  
  
Wand: Hey kid. Let me help you do those tricks for you.  
  
Max: Save it for later.  
  
Coco: Hi Max!  
  
Wand: Who's this creep?  
  
Max: You leave her alone!  
  
Wand: I'm your assistant, not her. Get rid of her.  
  
Max: (in front of the wand's face) Never!  
  
Coco: Maxie, who are you talking to?  
  
Max: Oh nothing.  
  
Wand: Do it.  
  
Max: No!  
  
Coco: So are you ready?  
  
Max: You said it sweetheart.  
  
Coco: I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
Wand: Sweetheart huh? I'll get rid of her myself.  
  
Max: Don't you dare do that to my girlfriend.  
  
Wand: Wanna bet! (shoots magic at Coco to hypnotize her) There!  
  
Coco: (Hypnotized) ABRACADABRA! (flowers appear) Looks like, I'm better than you. I don't think you need me as an assistant.  
  
Max: (staring at the magic wand) Why did you do that for?  
  
Wand: I told you so that I will be your assistant.  
  
Max: (yelling) I'll break you so bad that I'll.  
  
David: Max, we're ready.  
  
Max: I'll finish you off later. (goes downstairs)  
  
Crunch: Well, Max better get it right. Now we have to be the judges just like American Idol.  
  
Tawna: Yeah, like Magician Idol.  
  
Crunch: I'm the Randy guy and you're the Paula person, but without that Simon dude.  
  
Tawna: Let's see what he does now.  
  
Crash: Coco, why aren't you with Max as the assistant?  
  
Coco: (still hypnotized) Because I think he's better on his own than with me.  
  
Crash: Oh, (pauses) Huh? Snap out of it (snaps fingers and Coco wakes up)  
  
Karen: (Max's mother) Ladies and Gentlemen, the Amazing Maximilian!  
  
(All Clapping)  
  
Max: First I will perform flowers from my hat. ABRACADABRA! (flowers appear) Huh!  
  
Wand: HEE HEE!  
  
(all clapping)  
  
Max: Cool! Now my next trick is to turn this long handkerchief into a giant cane. (magic happens)  
  
(all clapping)  
  
Max: (low voice) Cut it out!  
  
Wand: (low voice) I'm making you famous!  
  
Max: (low voice) Well stop!  
  
(pauses)  
  
Max: Now I will put the water in this hat.  
  
Crunch: Oh no!  
  
Max: Now I will make this water disappear.  
  
Tawna: Not again!  
  
Max: (places hat on his head) Tada!  
  
(all clapping)  
  
Max: I will do my final trick. I will appear a rabbit into thin air. (magic happens and the bunny appears) Huh?  
  
(all clapping)  
  
Wand: HEE HEE It worked!  
  
Max: And that is they say is that!  
  
(all clapping)  
  
Karen: Got any comments.  
  
Tawna: Finally, a real magician, eat his dust Merlin.  
  
Crunch: You were excellent Max-o. Well, I would give you a contract for Magic Industry but since this is Magician Idol, the contract doesn't exist.  
  
Crash: But the other thing, he's ready for the talent show. Right Maxie?  
  
Max: (confused) Huh? I think so!  
  
Crash: That's the spirit.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
(IN DREAMWORLD)  
  
It is set in a theater and Max is doing magic tricks and levitating heavy objects. The audience is cheering for him and there were TV cameras everywhere staring at Max and his performance. He's becomes the most successful magician and turns into a local celebrity. After his performance, he bows to the audience and he sees an evil looking Coco smirking and she is holding that enchanted magic wand.  
  
Wand: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
(IN HIS BEDROOM)  
  
Max: AAAAH (waking up fast and panting) Oh no! Coco! (looks at the wand)  
  
Wand: Good Morning Max!  
  
Max: AAAAAAAAH (puts the wand into his night table) I gotta get to Coco. She'll kill me when I find out that she doesn't want my help. This wand is gonna pay.  
  
(AT COCO'S BEDROOM)  
  
Coco feels depressed about Max didn't want her as an assistant.  
  
Crash: What's wrong sis?  
  
Coco: Well, it's Max. He doesn't want me to be my assistant.  
  
Crash: Maybe he's just wants to rehearse for the show tonight.  
  
Max: (panting) Coco (panting) Can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Coco: (feels depressed) Maybe later.  
  
Max: What's the matter with her?  
  
Crash: She feels depressed that you don't want her as your assistant.  
  
Max: WHAT??  
  
Coco: Yes, you don't want me to be your assistant.  
  
Max: What are you talking about? I wanna talk to you for a moment (sits next to Coco) Look, you were hypnotized by that magic wand from that magic shop last week.  
  
Coco looks surprised.  
  
Max: The wand was me to be alone with it and keeping you away from me. That wand causes trouble since the beginning. I'm not gonna let that happen.  
  
Coco looks even more surprised.  
  
Max: (touches Coco's shoulders) I will never go on that stage without you sweetheart. You're my favorite girl of all time.  
  
Coco smiles at Max.  
  
Coco: Thanks Max, this means a lot to me (hugs Max) but that's OK. I want you to go up on that stage on your own.  
  
Max: Why? I asked you to be my assistant. I don't want to perform without you.  
  
Coco: That's all right. I'm fine! You go up there. If you were a great magician, I'll perform with you. This is just a one only show. I want you to do it for me! (smiles at him)  
  
Max: (smiles at her) Ok, for you I will.  
  
Coco: That's my Max (kisses him on the lips)  
  
Both laughing  
  
BACKSTAGE AT THE THEATER  
  
Max is looking around him to see if the magic wand is around.  
  
Max: Ok, now I wanna to do this show on my own.  
  
Wand: Surprise!  
  
Max: AAAAAAAAAH! How do you escape my room and I trapped you in a shoebox and tied you.  
  
Wand: I'm a magic wand DUH!  
  
Max: Oh no!  
  
(ON STAGE)  
  
Teacher: Ladies and Gents, welcome to our 1st ever high school talent show. Our first act is dancing and please welcome The Twin Geeks.  
  
Shows two nerdy guys dancing and falling on the floor.  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
David: Well, I know she doesn't want you to be the assistant. Now I'll be your assistant.  
  
Max: Ok pops!  
  
Wand: Hey, who's this fool?  
  
Max: Fool? That's my dad! You leave him alone.  
  
ON STAGE  
  
Teacher: Our next act is the future Copperfield, here is The Amazing Maximilian.  
  
Max walks on stage with his father as the assistant.  
  
Max: Hey folks, I will do my first illusion. Watch! (a large bouquet of flowers appear)  
  
(The audience claps)  
  
Max: Now I will levitate my assistant in mid-air.  
  
Wand: Say goodbye to your dad.  
  
The table turns into a conveyor belt and at the end of the belt are 2 mallets and a large buzz saw.  
  
Max: Oh no!  
  
Wand: HA HA HA HA HA  
  
David: Help Me!  
  
Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
END OF SEGMENT 2  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	3. Max becomes a failure

SEGMENT 3  
  
The conveyor belt moves even faster.  
  
David: Son, I think you need to put a rush into this magic thing.  
  
Max: I can't! It's out of control.  
  
The wand makes magic tricks come to life and Max can't stop it.  
  
Crunch: What kind magician is this?  
  
Wand: A magician who can take you down. (the wand turns him into a chicken) What's the matter, are you chicken.  
  
Crash: Hey, what's going on here? Max, cut it out.  
  
Coco: Huh! Oh no!  
  
The wand lifts Tawna and Coco in the air and the wand turns Pura into a huge tiger.  
  
Coco and Tawna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
The wand lifts Crash and places him inside a small bottle.  
  
Crash: Uhhh Need help here.  
  
Max: This is all your fault.  
  
Wand: My fault? No, I'm just trying to make you famous.  
  
Max: Famous Shmamous! You're gonna kill my friends. First I gotta free my dad.  
  
Max grabs the bottle that Crash is in and gives it a whack at the buzz saw and the belt is destroyed and the bottle shatters.  
  
Crash: Thanks buddy!  
  
David: Thanks my son!  
  
Max: Wait a second. This buzz saw is made out of paper. You could have killed my dad.  
  
Wand: Whatever.  
  
Max: Now let my friends go now!  
  
Wand: No, I will not.  
  
Max: You better!  
  
Wand: Not in your life kid! First I gotta make you successful.  
  
Max: You are failing me and I will quit the magic business forever.  
  
Wand: You are now my slave kid!  
  
Max: What!  
  
Wand: You're mine forever.  
  
Max: You're darn terrible!  
  
Wand: That's right kid. You gotta sacrifice your friends for your career.  
  
Max: Who needs a magic career when I got better ideas than just a piece of junk like you?  
  
Wand: Watch it kid.  
  
Max: Shut Up!  
  
(a real magician is at the entrance)  
  
Jim Pennyfield comes to the rescue.  
  
Jim: Stop! That wand causes more trouble than I expected.  
  
Max: Oh Mr. Pennyfield. Thank goodness you're here.  
  
Jim: That wand you have...  
  
Max: Yeah! This wand is the disaster.  
  
Jim: Hey you (points to Crash and whispers in his ear)  
  
Max: Huh!  
  
Jim: Hey, tell them you're bad.  
  
Max: What?  
  
Crash: He said, tell the audience you stink on ice.  
  
Max: Oh yeah! That's right, it will stop the disaster. (clears throat) I AM THE WORST MAGICIAN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND PROUD OF IT.  
  
Wand: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
The magic begins to stop.  
  
Jim: Perform the broken wand.  
  
Max: Ok (breaks the wand using his knees)  
  
Wand: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Everything goes back to normal. The audience leaves the theater.  
  
Jim: Well, I'll see you when I see you.  
  
Everybody looks at Max and Max goes backstage in disgusted.  
  
Crunch: Ha I told you, he's the worst magician.  
  
Coco: Cut it out. You're hurting Max's feelings.  
  
Tawna: Yeah! At least he's trying his very best on becoming a magician.  
  
Crash: She's right. Everybody can become a good magician and some can become a bad magician. He did try his best. Right?  
  
Crunch: Well, It doesn't matter who's right and who's wrong.  
  
Crash: Hey, I'm right. You can't just criticize performers on how bad or good they are. A performer can do their best and Max did his best on becoming a magician.  
  
OUTSIDE THE THEATER  
  
Max is sitting on the staircase. He unties his cape, takes his hat and jacket off. He has his head down and depressed.  
  
Max: (with a low voice) I'm a failure. That wand caused me a lot of trouble and I had a chance to become a successful, now I became the worst magician ever and I'll be the laughing stock in city.  
  
David and Coco come out.  
  
Coco: Do you want us to sit next to you.  
  
Max: Ok!  
  
Coco sits next to Max on his right and David sits next to Max on his left side.  
  
David: Son. I know you feel bad that they don't like your performance.  
  
Max: I know Dad and I almost got my friends killed. It's all my fault.  
  
Coco: (caresses Max's back) No It's not your fault. You put a lot of effort on your performance until that evil magic wand destroyed your chance. I felt bad for you too. But the most important thing you did is that you tried your best.  
  
Max: Huh?  
  
David: She's right Max. I did the same thing when I was about your age.  
  
Max: You did?  
  
David: Yep! Well, not as a magician but as a dancer, I was totally sloppy and I got booed off the stage but I tried my best.  
  
Coco: And another thing. Why don't you try something else besides magic? I've seen you fool around computers. You can try to be a computer wiz just like me.  
  
Max: Well, sweetheart I guess you're right.  
  
David: Go for it my boy.  
  
Max: Thanks dad. This means a lot to me.  
  
Coco: Well, even though nobody liked you as a magician (hugs Max) you are my favorite magician. (kisses Max)  
  
Max: Thanks sweetheart! I feel better now!  
  
Crash, Tawna, and Crunch come outside.  
  
Crash: Are you OK man?  
  
Max: I'm fine.  
  
David: Let's go home.  
  
Max: That's a good idea pops!  
  
Crunch: Now I'll take over as magician.  
  
Crash: (hits Crunch with his elbow) Crunch!!!! You'll hurt his feelings.  
  
Max: Thanks! But I better do other good things besides doing magic.  
  
Tawna: How about ventriloquist?  
  
Max: NO!!!  
  
Crunch: How about juggling.  
  
Max: NAAAA  
  
Crash: How about magic again.  
  
Max: I don't think so!  
  
(All laughing)  
  
THE END  
  
(MADE UP CAST)  
  
Rob Paulsen = Crash Bandicoot  
  
Debi Derryberry = Coco Bandicoot  
  
Jason Marsden = Max Bandicoot  
  
Kath Soucie = Tawna Bancidoot  
  
Kevin M. Richardson = Crunch Bandicoot  
  
Frank Welker = Pura  
  
Jim Cummings = Magic Wand  
  
Jeff Bennett = Jim Pennyfield  
  
David Razowsky = David Bandicoot 


End file.
